


Door Is Open, Come On In

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Admire from afar, Blowjobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: By some miracle Maverick is early. He finds himself privy to Iceman’s little show, in the shower. And Iceman being Iceman, is always ready for an audience.





	Door Is Open, Come On In

Maverick was never quiet nor was he ever subtle so he just charged into Iceman’s house one early Thursday morning. His motorcycle had a flat tyre and Iceman had miraculously agreed to take him to and from work until Maverick had the chance to change it that night.

What he didn’t bet on was waltzing his way into Iceman’s place and having come to the realisation that he was late. Either Iceman was running glaringly late or the apocalypse was imminent and Maverick was running early.

He smirked to himself, he was some crazy how running early.

“Ice, yo Ice.” He called, from downstairs. No answer. He tried again, then made his way to the staircase.

Maverick was traipsing up the stairs until he paused. He was cut short. He heard a dull hum coming from Iceman’s bedroom. He rounded a corner but Iceman was nowhere to be seen.

Then he heard it. The running water. Maverick smirked to himself the thought was… promising, to say the least.

Maverick shuffled up to the door and tried to keep quiet. He heard Iceman again. He moaned low, the sound taught in his throat. Maverick choked out a surprised gasp and pressed his ear to the door.

He was muted by the shower but still Maverick could hear pretty much everything. Iceman’s moans were growing in intensity, coming faster and faster. Maverick fought with himself not to laugh and disrupt him, that would be dangerous.

To hell with it, Maverick slowly turned the door knob. He shook his fist in silent triumph that the door wasn’t locked.

The bathroom was steamy, he strutted into the haze and caught sight of Iceman, all of Iceman, through the thin glass. He had one hand up against the slick white tile wall and the other was fisting at himself, strokes fast and persistent. His blurrier silhouette looked to be shaking, Maverick was sure he was also thrusting into his hand by the turn of his cut hips.

It wasn’t like Maverick didn’t know what that looked like. The miles of golden tan skin dripping wet, his blonde spikes damp and heading into all different directions. The only unknown variable here was turned away from him, hidden from Maverick’s sight.

He crept closer and closer, he dropped his jacket to the floor. His shirt followed as the steam was getting to him. He was a little light headed but the obscene sounds of Iceman also very likely contributed to that.

At that moment Maverick sucked in a breath for Iceman had turned, a hand still stroking himself. Maverick could see everything. His eyes trailed down from Iceman’s tipped back head and closed eyes, over his parted lips, down his defined pecs and abs, the curve of his spine and.. Maverick moaned.

Fuck.

Iceman snapped out of his daze, immediately releasing himself. He turned, came closer to the shower door. Maverick couldn’t make out his expression or hear what he was saying.

Fuck it.

He just shimmied out of his jeans, kicking them aside into the abandoned pile of clothing. Iceman said nothing as the shower door was flung open. Maverick waited to be invited in. Iceman was smirking, crowding the door frame. He didn’t budge.

But what he did do had Maverick’s green eyes widening, his lips parting in both shock and need. Iceman grabbed his arm and bought it forward. Maverick took the hint and closed his fingers around Iceman’s length. He jerked him slow, in a loose embrace but Iceman wasn’t having any of it. Two large and dripping wet hands clutched at Maverick’s bare chest as he thrusted his hips forward, coaxing Maverick to tighten his grip and jerk him harder. Iceman was moaning and panting, Maverick was sure a distinct sheen of sweat was coating his own skin.

He bought Iceman closer and closer until finally, Iceman snapped. He yanked Maverick into the shower stall alongside him and backed him into the wall. He shoved Maverick to his knees and took a hold of himself again. He was fisting himself without restraint, the sound of slick fingers couldn’t drown out either man’s needy moans.

Iceman froze. Maverick held his breath.

He was coming, hugely and revoltingly, hands clutching desperately at the wall in front of him. His come coated Maverick’s face, his open mouth who readily caught the streams and, Maverick swallowed them.

If Maverick still had any sense left in him, he would’ve bolted at the thought of swallowing what Iceman gave him but in the moment he couldn’t. He didn’t think he ever would.

Iceman was shivering, he fought with himself to not fall. Maverick gripped at his legs, helped him to regain his stance. He moaned again and Maverick rose off of his knees.

He pushed Maverick under the spray, he slipped and Iceman caught him, laughing. His laugh was near breathless but it didn’t matter. The highs of orgasm were still singing through his veins as Maverick yelped. The Iceman was on his knees, hands on his hips pressing him into the wall. Without word, Iceman’s plush lips enveloped him.


End file.
